The Demon Inside
by Storiesneverfinished
Summary: (Old title: Rachael's New Body) (AU) High school outcast Rachael Roth becomes possessed by a demon that turns her into a flesh eating Tentacle monster. She welcomes the changes and the bodies begin to pile up. It's up to her best friend Jen to stop her. Somewhat inspired by 'Jennifer's Body'. Rated heavy M for graphic content. (Language, violence, nudity, sex)
1. Chapter 1

Three girls sit in a dark room. Candles lit all around, a 7 pointed star etched into the floor. Jen, a mousey little ball of energy. She always has her hair dyed a bright pink and swept back into almost horn like spikes. Her figure resembles that of tinker bell. If a little less endowed, a fact that she is always painfully aware of. She takes this moment to complain to the other two girls in her coven.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm trying to go and fuck Wally as soon as he's out of work. Which will be in like 20 minutes." She says.

"I swear, you should've been born a bloke. You're worse than my boyfriend and you don't even 'ave a cock." Toni replies with a thick accent. She is always over dressed in some gothic Lolita style fashion. Corsets, boots, gloves, piercings, and frilly skirts. She looks like the evil villain in a steam punk adventure story. Her black hair is highlighted with red bangs hanging over her eyes. The metal piercings in her mouth and face clack while she speaks.

"I know right?" Jen replies. "I swear, do you know how annoying it is to be really horny, like all the time?" She keeps up her drama queen act. Rachael flip through pages of an old leather bound book.

Rachael is the most casual of the trio. Decked out in nothing more complicated than a long sleeve back shirt with an iron I phrase on the front, dark blue jeans, and some heavy boots. Her heavy eye makeup adds to the goth/emo thing. She's also the quietest. Jen looks over at her.

"Did you find it yet?" She asks, chewing a finger nail out of impatience. Rachael's eye bounce up to Jen. Her facial expression staying completely emotionless.

"Yes. Here." She turns the page and points to an incantation in Latin. She's the only one who can read Latin so it's her responsibility to handle the book.

"Awesome! Now we can get back at Karen Beecher and those slutty Anderson girls." Jen rubs her hands together in an evil villain sort of way.

"You want to go afta Bee? You're just jealous that she's 'ooked up with Victor and you're not. And you think Kori is a slut? God no. Her sister though is a whole other story." Toni state.

Jen gives her the stink eye. "What are you in this for?"

"I want to see if something is going to 'appen."

"Can we get started now?" Rachael interrupts them. Each of them takes turns cutting their thumbs and dropping blood into the middle of the star. They sit with their legs crossed and hold hands to form a triangle.

"This chant should summon the power of the demon God Trigon. With or blood offering he may be generous enough to grant us his power." Rachael explains. She read from the book aloud. The other two repeat after her. They open their eyes after a moment of silence. Jen is about to be the first to speak when they all notice the candles dimming. The temperature in the room drops slightly and all their spines tingle. They hold their breath and stare at each other. In the most genuine fear they've ever felt.

Rachael screams as her body is bent backwards as if by force. Like someone has yanked her to the ground. Toni and Jen jump back in shock. Rachael writhes on the ground with stuff muscles and her mouth agape. Guttural sounds escaping her throat. Her back arches to an extreme degree, her eyes roll back into her head. Toni and Jen jump up to hold her down.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Jen screams.

"Just HOLD HER!" Toni argues back. Fighting her own terror. Rachael continues to squirm. Her feet kick outward. Her boots squealing and scuffing the floor. The sounds from her mouth sound inhuman now. A mix of shrill screams and animalistic roar. That's when they see it. Her eyes flash jackal yellow, her teeth look serrated, finger nails protrude like claws. Lumps appear to slither under her skin as if she's been infested with snakes. She arches her back higher with a furious roar. Then it all subsides her eyes return to normal.

Rachael lays there out cold. Jen and Toni look at each other. Still shaking from the terror of what just happened. "What the fuck! What the fuck! Seriously what the fuck! Like, this was never supposed to happen! Holy fucking shit! Is she okay!? What the fuck was that!?" Jen jumps up and chews on her nails. Toni holds herself together, but barely. She looks at Rachael on the floor. Toni moves to her side as the shock starts to subside. She listens for a heartbeat. It sounds normal. Then Rachael stirs.

"What…what's going on?" She looks around confused.

"Oh my god are you okay!?" Jen shouts while jumping to her side.

"I feel fine. Great actually." She replies looking herself over. "What time is it?"

Jen checks her phone. "10:30"

"Shit! I've gotta go. I can't be out late" she grabs the book and her backpack and runs off quickly.

"That. Was fucking. Weird." Jen exclaims. "You don't think this is going to be some kind of exorcist shit do you?"

"I don't know. I didn't even think. Anything was going to 'appen!"

Jen's phone buzzes. "Oh fuck Wally's here. Gotta jet. If Rachael calls you please tell me okay." Jen pecks Toni on the cheek in a hug and leaves.

Rachael gets home. She tries to shut the door quietly. She fails to notice her dad is standing there in the kitchen holding a beer and clearly drunk.

"Where the fuck have you been young lady?" He demands before he takes another sip of his beer. Rachael takes a deep breath before answering. She hates this asshole who happens to be her father.

"I was with Jen and lost track of time." She keeps her eyes low. Her father steps forward.

"I said be home at 10. What does that fucking mean to you!?" She doesn't answer. "Look at me god dammit." He grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. "Are you doing drugs? You out fucking around with someone?"

"No. I was with Jen." She answers fighting back tears.

"Don't lie to me!" He squeezes her jaw a little harder.

"I'm not." He throws her to the ground.

"If I find out you're lying to me I swear to god…" He starts to choke. A black tendril is wrapped around his neck and squeezed hard. His face turns red and veins swell. It's that moment he realizes the thing choking him is coming from Rachael's back. So are a few other that aren't hiding him. In a rage Rachael summoned some new part of her and in this moment she welcomed it. Another tentacle wraps around his waist and he's hoisted in the air. With tears streaming down her face she uses the tentacles to squeeze the life out him.

"I fucking hate you!" She grits her teeth and the tentacles twist his head off. She breathes heavily for a moment before reality sets in and she realizes that black tentacles are coming out of her back. Oddly it doesn't shock her. It's something new, but not frightening. She realizes she can feel them. Move them. They are a part of her and they just ripped her asshole of a father in half with just the thought of it. She suddenly becomes overwhelmed with just one thought ' _meat_ '.

She leaps into the kitchen and her tentacles open the fridge door like extra arms. She looks through the fridge and spots packages of raw meat. Some steak, ground beef chicken. She licks her lips and notices something poking into her tongue. She check her teeth and they've all become sharp and pointed like shark teeth. _Cool_ she thinks to herself. These teeth will come in handy right now. She starts tearing open the packages and shoveling the ram meat into her mouth. In roughly 60 seconds she's managed to eat all the of the meat products in the fridge. "Not enough." She says frustrated, unable to satisfy the craving. She looks back over to the body of her father. Lifeless meat. She crawls over to it. The smell of blood is intense and satisfying. She opens her maw and starts to rip the flesh and muscle from the bone. It's flavor is intense and delicious. Time for her to experiment.

She retracts the tentacles and cleans the blood from her face. She walks outside and down the road looking for someone. Anyone. She spots a guy sitting at the bus stop by himself. She approaches.

"Hey. I need to show you something." She reaches out for his hand. He grabs a hold of it.

"Okay..." he agree even though he doesn't know who this girl is at all. She leads him away from the bus stop and into the woods. Once she feels like they're adequately hidden she turns and starts kissing him hard. He pushes her off of his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Just go with it" she replies and quickly shoves her tongue into his mouth. With surprising strength she pushes him against a tree. Her hands grope his crotch while she continues to kiss him. She yanks his shorts down and pulls his penis out. She looks down at it in her hand. "Nice" she backs off of him and pulls her shirt off. He follows her lead and strips down. She removes her bra, exposing her C cup chest. He looks her over. She hasn't touched her pants or boots but everything from the waist up is exposed. Her neck length hair hides nothing.

She steps up to him and continues making out. What he doesn't notice is the skin on her back splits open. Black tentacles slither out and wrap around his arms, legs, and neck. He tries to pull away from her but she's to strong. She throws her prey to the ground and keeps him restrained with the tentacles. The one around his neck lengthens and slithers into his mouth to silence him. She straddles him. Her finger nails form into claws. She licks her lips and stabs her fingers into his sternum. His screaming is muffled by the black tentacle. She yanks his chest open exposing his insides. Blood trickles out of his mouth past the tentacle. The last thing he sees is her mouth opening wide and her teeth becoming serrated. She leans in and begins to devour him. Each bite is like heaven. A carnal desire that can only satisfied by feeding. Her mouth rips the flesh from the man. A quick bite and she swallows the chunk whole. She moans slightly at the sensation. He feeding becomes erotic as she squeezes her breast. The ritual somehow satisfying her darkest and unknown sexual desires.

Once she is finally satisfied with her feeding she gets up off of her food. She looks down at the scene. A piled mass of bones and uneaten flesh. She takes a moment to observe her fingernails as claws. Her entire upper body is covered in blood. She grabs her shirt and makes her way to the nearby creek. Her teeth, and nails turn back to normal. Her tentacles retract into her body. She splashes the water over herself to make sure to clean off all of the blood. She gets back home and steps over the remains of her father, what little their still is. She needs to dispose of him somehow. It wouldn't be a problem if she were still hungry.

She comes up with a plan. She'll need to use her tentacles for this, or at least have a little more fun playing with them tonight. She quickly goes topless again as to keep any obstructions off of her back. The tentacles slither out again. One of them reaches over to the kitchen and grabs a box of garbage bags out of the cabinet. She pulls one out with her hands and whips it open. Using her tentacles she proceeds to scoop all the remains into the bag. She ties it off and shoves it into another bag and knots that one too. She shoves the bag into the fridge to keep it from decomposing over the night. Then it was just a matter of scrubbing up the blood with bleach and peroxide. By the time she finishes it's almost 2 in the morning. She still has school tomorrow so she takes a quick shower to wash off the days events and then she collapses on her bed. Tonight will be the best sleep of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen makes her way through the school hallway brushing shoulders against other students. Here kitty cat earrings bobbing while she chews gum. Pink hair swept to one side of her head. She spots Rachael at her locker.

"Are you okay?" She asks. Suddenly grabbing Rachael's attention

"What?" Rachael replies with a gravely monotone.

"Your dad. Was he pissed at you?"

"I got lucky. He was passed out on the couch when I got home."

"Great. What about the other thing? Like are you feeling any different?" Jen probes her about the incident that happened at their séance yesterday.

"That thing yesterday? I don't know what happened. I didn't even remember it. I feel fine so I'm not really worried about it" Rachael doesn't make eye contact and sets books on her locker. She doesn't normally look at people but Jen can tell this is different. Rachael's hiding something. Knowing how stubborn she is, she doesn't press on.

Rachael closes the locker and slings her bag over her shoulder. They turn to head to class when they get shoved out of the way by some blond skank called 'Kitten' with her arm around the shoulder of a foot ball player. Her third one this month.

"Move it losers." Her tone could infuriate anyone. Jen won't ignore this one.

"Would you mind brushing your teeth next time? I can still smell the semen on your breath." She ads a middle finger to the equation. Kitten turns around with a sneer. Before she gets the chance to say anything a teacher steps in between the two of them. His face is all that's needed for a warning. Rachael grabs Jen's shoulder and pulls her away.

"Forget that dumb bitch." She mutters. They turn and walk off. Then Jen dangles a nice watch in front of Rachael's face.

"I will. But I wonder if she'll forget this." She smirks a cheshire grin. Rachael bats it away.

"Can you go one day without stealing something?"

"I can't help it. I have a problem." Jen pours on the drama as she feigns concern for her own wellbeing. Rachael just rolls her eyes.

Later on in class, all the students are being lectured by the history professor Mod. He keeps babbling on about WW2 and never fails to mention how America couldn't have ever won without England in his cockney accent. Rachael's eyes begin to drift off. Stopping on some of the football players in class. She traces the lines of the muscles in they're arms. Her appetite kicks and the hunger begins. She would love nothing more than to unleash the tentacles and tear the flesh from everyone's skeletons. But that would cause some serious problems in the future. Instead she fights it all the way through the period. It almost kills her.

She finds herself back in the hallway. Her stomach growls. She can feel tendrils squirming underneath her flesh. A hand on her shoulder jumps her attention back to reality.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jen asks her.

"Yeah. Just an upset stomach. I haven't eaten all day."

"Well good news is lunch is up next. Try not to pig out to hard." Jen teases her.

Rachael sits down in the lunchroom with her tray of food. A processed meat burger, some steamed vegetables with a color that looks slightly off. The only thing that looks right is the mashed potatoes. She squeezes out an ample amount of ketchup onto it and then takes a bite. Immediately she has the urge to spit it out. It tastes disgusting, way more the usual anyway. She forces herself to swallow it. She tried a bite of the broccoli, then the mashed potatoes. Same thing. All the food is just disgusting. She continues to forces the disgusting food down her throat. She barely makes a dent in it before she has to stop.

She tosses the burger onto the tray in frustration. She rests her head in her hands and starts to look around the room. Their must be someone in here she can eat. No, not without causing trouble. She'll just fight it.

The rest of the day continues. Stomach pain, wooziness, a slight feeling of nausea. She endures all of it to keep from brining to much attention. Jen gives her a ride home. She asks questions the entire time.

"You're stomach still hurt? Are you on your cycle?"

"No, I think I just ate spoiled food last night. It smelled alright but I guess it wasn't." Rachael just humors her. She knows the questions will never stop.

"It happens. My mom was out of work for a week once because some idiot didn't know how to barbecue."

They pull up to Rachael's house, she gets out and gets inside quickly. The second that door shuts she bolts to the fridge and tears open the bags of flesh she tied up the previous night. She eagerly shoves the remain of her father into her gaping maw. Pointed teeth bashing through it, yanking it from the bone. She chows down until she feels somewhat better. She takes a deep breath and sits back against the wall. Blood staining her jaw, neck, and shirt.

"I need more…" She starts to think of what to do. Then realizes she should clean up the mess on her shirt and the kitchen. She strips off her shirt and shoves it into the washing machine. She turns on the tv. The news plays In the background until a story catches her attention.

"Last night remains were found of an u identified male that police believe we're caused by a vicious animal attack." She leans in close to the TV, her heart begins to race. Maybe the cops are suspicious.

"The department has gotten in touch with animal control and advises anyone in the area to bring all their pets inside until further notice." She turns off the TV. She grabs her phone and starts flicking through her Facebook wall until something grabs her attention. Some friends tagged in a picture in the woods. That one spot all the teens go to gets some privacy and bang. It'll be perfect. Nice and secluded and likely to have someone she can rip into.

In her room she gets something to wear. Black jeans and thick boots are her norm. She throws on a black t-shirt with a bleeding heart on the front of it. She grabs a spare empty back pack and loads in a back up with supplies for later.

Down in the woods is the typical night activities of teenagers take place. Somewhere someone is holding a Bon fire, somewhere else is group getting high. Somewhere else Kitten and her latest boyfriend make out in his car. She straddles his lap and forcefully shoves her tongue into his throat. Her arms wrapped around his neck holding him close. His hands are up her shirt grouping her tits. She breaks away.

"You brought one right?"

"Always." She continue to kiss him while her hand get to work on removing her top. She unclasps her bra and pulls it away with her shirt. She kisses him again and then shoves his head onto her nipple. His bites elicit a moan. Then a window breaks. A door is ripped off of its hinges and the two are dragged out by force. Tentacles wrap around both of their waists, limbs and throats. They stare at the source. A silhouette outline of a topless Rachael with tendrils stemming from her body.

"I'm surprised, I was only hoping to find dinner, but you're a nice bonus." Her gravely monotone hits the nerves of their spines. They're about to die and she couldn't care less.

"What the fuck are you!?" Kitten screams through tears.

"You know, theirs something unbelievably satisfying about ripping someone to pieces." She rubs her hands up and down her breasts. Her fingers brushing on her erect nipples. Kitten is lifted, the tentacles tighten and she screams out as her flesh tears and bones break until she's torn into several pieces. Blood spatters onto her boy toy and Rachael. She giggles to herself a little bit. "Time for the main course."

She slams his body on the ground and jumps him. She drags her claws down his chest and shred his shirt exposing his well toned physique. She like her lips, savoring the meal to come. That's when he notices it. She has 4 eyes. Two on top of her original eyes. Her skin seems in humanly grey. Like an elephants skins. She sinks her claws into the sides of his ribs and leans down so her face is next to the side of his head. "I want to her you scream." She licks with a huge beastly tongue. It's long like the rest of the tentacles. She moves her head to his chest sniffing him the whole way. She get to a pec muscle opens wide and sinks her serrated teeth into him. He lets out a scream of agony as she tears away the muscle. He writhes and tries to fight her while she chews. He starts to get his arms up off the ground. He might able to get out of this he thinks to himself just before her tentacles twist and break his arms and legs.

"Can't have you running away. I haven't finished eating yet." She continue to slowly devour and savor her prey. Very much unlike her previous animalistic feast.

One she's finished and he is dead she retracts her tentacles and returns to her normal appearance. She strips off her boots to remove her blood soaked pants and underwear and throws them in the car. She gets a rag out and cleans any blood off of herself. Then grabs spare clothes out of her backpack and dresses herself. She gathers up all evidence. The dead bodies and parts of kitten are all loaded into the car. She pulls out some lighter fluid and squirts the car until the bottle is empty and chuck that inside too. She lights her rag on fire and tosses it into the car. The lighter fluid catches. Not explosively, but enough to get the interior of the car to catch. Using some newfound strength and some tentacles she shoves the car down a hill into the woods where it smashes into a tree and continues to burn.

She checks her phone. Jen had texted her about a half hour ago.

Jen: 'Can u get out 2nite?'

Rachael: 'dad just fell asleep'

Jen: 'Party at Wallys house. Get here.'

Rachael: 'Coming'


	3. Chapter 3

The house party rages on to the thump of hip hop music. It smells of cigarettes lingering on teens as they come back inside from the porch. The walls are a mint green with lightly colored tile floor that's wet from spilled drinks. Teenagers are scattered all around. Some outside on the patio smoking weed and cigarettes. A few are in the bathroom abusing harder drugs. Jen sits on Wally's lap on the couch with a Vodka and fruit juice mixed heavily. She has on combat boots and short shorts with a pink T-shit that has a silhouette of a cat on. She takes turns between texting on her phone and shoving her tongue in her boyfriends mouth.

Garfield approaches with a red cup in hand. "Hey, isn't Rachael on her way?" He asks.

Jen pulls herself off of Wally's face and checks her phone. "She's supposed to be here any minute. Anything else I can do for you?" She raises a perfectly sculpted brow.

"Yeah, you could let the man breath for a few seconds. Dud's about to pass out." He says referring to Jen's nonstop kissing of her boyfriend. Without breaking eye contact with Garfield she licks all the way up the side of Wally's face and then smirks. Garfield just shakes his head and leaves.

"Do you always have to fight with your brother?" Wally asks while running a free hand up and down her thigh.

"He started it." She returns to kissing. Garfield heads through the kitchen towards the garage when he bumps in Rachael as she walks in.

"Speak of the devil." He laughs.

"Tell me about it." She rebuttals with a double meaning that makes her laugh to herself. She gets into the kitchen and finds the strongest thing she can.

"So how's it going?" Garfield attempts conversation with her.

"Fine." She makes no eye contact while pouring a drink of something.

"Cool. So I was wondering…"

"I don't feel like talking. Sorry." She says. Closing the liquor bottle and walking away from him. Jinx jumps up and runs up to Rachael the second she sees her and gives her a hug. Rachael just stands their and takes it. Kindness makes her very uncomfortable.

"Yay you're here." Just then a tall red head walks up to them. "Oh, Rachael this is Kori. She's part of my dance trope." Rachael looks over at this tall amazon girl with long red hair with a gigantic smile and super friendly waving. "It is wonderful to meet you." Rachael can smell the berry scented perfume wafting out from her long red hair. The positive energy and overflowing kindness from this girl is almost unbearable.

"Yeah. Hi" Rachael hides her face in her solo cup.

"So how do you know each other?" Kori bats her eyes with a slightly nervous smile, feeling the awkward tension in the air.

"We've been friends for like ever." Jinx tells her. Rachael's attention fades as the two gossip over dancing. She keeps sipping from her drinks and looking around the house. People in the same clique are flocking to one another. She notices Garfeild and some orange haired guy go upstairs. She looks at Jinx and Kori, seeing them stuck in whatever world of babbling they find so interesting. With an eye roll she turns and walks up the stairs. The lights are dim and the only sounds are thumping bass from the stereo and a few shrill highs that cut through the ambient white noise of the party. Someone bumps into her as they exit the bathroom. She sees a light coming from a cracked open door. She listens close to the conversation.

Inside the room Garfield sits with Victor and a couple others. They all pass a glass pipe and lighter around.

"Dude I tried. She just hates me or something. Like I don't know what I ever did you know." Garfield puts the bowl to his lips and flicks on the lighter.

"You sure she's not gay bro? She could one of those hardcore girls that's never even touched a dude." Says one of the other guys in a slight southern accent before sipping his beer. Garfield holds in his hit and passes the bowl towards Victor. Victor waves it to the next guy who grabs it, uses the bottom of the lighter to push the burn ashes down into the bowl for a better seal before taking his own hit. Rachael leans up against the wall outside hoping that they aren't talking about her.

"Naw man. She's not gay. Rae's just like that you know? Like she just doesn't really like people."

"Yeah because her mom's a fucking crack whore." One of the other guys says that. Garfield shakes his head 'no'. "You never heard that? Her mom was some drug addict and she left her dad because he beat the shit out of her."

"Her mom wasn't a fucking crack head." Garfield defends.

"Nah, but her dad does beat the shit out of her." Victor jumps back in. "She's got it rough man, who knows what she's putting up with."

"She's still a fucking weirdo man." The comments start Rachel on edge. She can feel the tentacles slither under her face in aggravation. She takes another drink. "I'm not saying I wouldn't fuck her, she's got nice tits."

"Good luck with that, she'll fucking stab your ass before you get close."

"You guys are dumb." Garfield defends. Rachael leave before she can hear anymore. They're all fucking assholes. Everyone of them. She wipes moisture from her eyes and maintains her composure. She heads back down the stairs to see a slightly worse situation than before. The music is now playing some radio punk rock from a decade ago. Jen and Kori are busy sitting on Wally's lap making out. Rachael's eyes dart around from person to person, nobody looks like someone she wants to talk too. She hears some keys jingle from upstairs.

"Alright man, I'm out of here." He coughs a little and shuts the door. He wobbles down the stairs and bumps into Rachael. It's the asshole from the room who had most of the negative things to say about her. Rachael gets an idea.

"Sorry to ask but can I get a ride home? Nobody else here can drive." He feels odd about the question given the conversation he just had in the room about her. He thinks it over for a second and he might be able to turn this to his advantage.

"Uh, yeah sure." He walks her out to his car and hits the button unlocking the doors. The car could use a vacuum and has the smell of weed and air freshener embedded into the fabric. He throws on the radio to the hip hop station and starts off from the driveway. "What neighborhood do you live in?"

"Hillcrest" She answers in a gravely monotone.

"Cool. I'm Billy. You don't if I grab some food do you? You hungry?"

"Sure." He turns down onto a main road and hit's his accelerator hard. Partly to try and impress her and partly because he always drives like an asshole. Raven turns her head and starts to examine what's going to be her next meal. She notices a decent amount of muscle definition in his arms. She just ate earlier but this asshole deserves what's coming. He gets to a fast food drive-thru, orders his food and then gets whatever Rachael asks for. She munches on some french fries while he drives into a nearby parking.

"You gonna eat anything?" He's already halfway through his burger.

"In a second." He finally pulls over into a spot away underneath a broken street lamp. He leaves the car running and continues working on his food. Rachael unbuckles and grabs the soda from the cup holder. She grabs it in just the right way that the lid pops off when she gets the straw to her mouth, the drink spills all over her and soaks her shirt. "Fuck. Dammit." she grunts.

"Aw shit, here." Billy grabs all the napkins from the bags and starts trying to sop up the cola from her shirt. Rachael backs him off.

"Don't worry about it." She reaches down and pulls her shirt off surprising the hell out of billy especially that she doesn't a have bra on. He was right about her boobs. He thinks that this chick is either drunk or crazy but he's not one to complain.

"You probably shouldn't." Clawed fingers grip his hair and yank his head back. He looks and sees her leaning over at him with a wide open mouth of shark teeth. The view only last for a second because she bites into his face. Her tentacles shoot out of back and holds his struggling body into position for her to tear into him. The car jerks in the parking lot. The blood splatters all over the windshield his hand smears some of it during his attempts to escape. It only takes about a minute for the movement to stop. Inside the car she returns to human form. She sits back and licks some of the blood off of her fingers. She looks around and doesn't see much through the blood covered windows. She grabs her shirt and wipes blood from her face. She casually takes a sip from his drink to wash it all down.

"Thanks for the food." She says to the lifeless corpse. She throws her shirt on, hops out of the car and disappears into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The cracks of guns shots busts through the chest of a paper target. Down range Jen stands with her glock 21 in hand quickly and accurately unloading the 13 round magazine. It was a birthday gift from her adoptive father, a police officer with 15 years now under his belt.

"You handle that pretty good for a little lady." She looks over at some macho redneck with a confederate flag on his cap. She looks over at his paper target that looks like the man was firing bird shot opposed to her fairly well grouped holes. She grabs the second magazine and slides in it.

"That's funny." Her thumb flicks the safety and the slide slams forwards jerking her hand and loading the round in the chamber. She turns and as quickly as possible fires every round in her weapon into the head of the target. Most of them hit. The others hit the neck. She releases the magazine and loads in another one. "You don't seem to be very good at all for a little boy." She flashes a cheshire grin of pearly whites and cocks her head in an adorable 'kiss my ass' fashion. Her phone vibrates in her pocket. It's a text from wally that says: "Turn around." She turns to see her track star boyfriend waving on the other side of the sound proof glass. She smiles, packs up her weapon and heads around to see him.

"Hey." He smiles. She stretches up to her tip toes and smooches his cheek.

"How was the track meet?" She asks, throwing her school bag over her shoulder taking his hand and strolling out of the gun store/range.

"Same old same old. Making run around all day and keeping me from my favorite home grown assassin." He smiles at her. She admires his dimples.

"Awww." She rubs his red hair around. "Ew, you need a shower."

"Yeah. But before that." He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in for a deep kiss that she returns with a giggle.

"Goddess, why do I have to be stuck with such an adorable horn dog." She pushes him off.

"You're worse than I am." She stands there smiling at him. All sorts of butterflies floating around inside of her.

"Carry this for me. It's heavy and I'm feeble." She plays, holding out the case with her gun in it. He takes it from her with a roll of his eyes.

"We both know you can handle this thing better than I can."

"I know right. Seeing as I'm clearly the man in this relationship I expect dinner ready for me when I get home."

"Okay. Pizza it is!" They both get into his car in the parking lot. "So did you hear what happened last night?" She buckles her belt and looks up at him with curious eyes.

"No, what?"

In the shopping center parking lot Detective Wayne and Officer Hex inspect the blood soaked vehicle containing whatever remains of Billy Kidd. The place is taped off and DSLR camera flashes go off all over the place. The body in the drivers seat is shredded. The officers rub some Vicks vapo rub under their noses and keep rags over their faces. Lucky for them it's a cool fall day, otherwise it would stink like a moldy slaughter house.

"Jesus man. We got some big fucker running around out here don't we?" Hex says to Wayne who's busy inspecting the body. The back half of the skull hangs by ligaments. Little chunks of meat are stuck between the ribs. Guts are shredded and spilled all over the legs which besides some vicious slashing are mostly in tacts. The blood on the seat and floors and windows is dried and crusty. Some of it is thick like a past.

"Where was the last place this kid was seen?" Wayne asks. Stoic and serious as ever. Hex flips open his notebook.

"Well his social media profiles have him at a house party down the road from here. We've got unit heading out to the house and looking for other kids that were there. You think this was an animal?:

"Not likely." Wayne gets up from the car pulls his gloves off and head to his car. Hex follows him. "No damage to the outside of the car. No broken windows, no shredded seats, no sign of forced entry what so ever. The car was found with both doors closed so that rules out and animal in my book. This is the third body today."

"Third?"

"Yeah. Early this morning, a burnt out car and some shredded kids found near the woods." He bites it back little bit, keeping his composure. He bring his white coffee cup to his lips. It's cold now. Wayne has nerves of steel, and if this has him rattled than it must've been one hell of sight.

"We got a real sick fuck on our hands don't we."

"That we do."

The sick fuck in question is currently enjoying her saturday for the first time ever. He stereo is blasting hardcore music as loud as it can go. She stands in the kitchen still not fully dressed and slicing up a large cut of raw meat into steaks. She sets bout six of them on a plate and strolls into the living room. She grabs her phone and pauses the music from her bluetooth. She kicks her feet up on the coffee table ready to watch a horror movie marathon. Even before her new life she always loved movies about dumb asses getting torn to pieces. She sees the remote on the other side of the room. She groans before remembering that she can easily reach it. She extends her palm, it splits open and a black tendril slithers out and grabs it. She retracts it back to her hand. She smiles a little continuing to be impressed by her new abilities. Every girl wishes they could truly love their body. She feels like the first in history. She flick on the TV and it's on the national news channel and it looks like they're filming in here town. She turns up the volume and starts shoving raw steak into her maw.

"An absolutely gruesome scene in the outskirts of Jump city. So far the remains of 4 seperate individuals have been found. According to police, 3 of them are high schoolers and they are not releasing the names of them until the families have been notified."

Jen sits in her house with Wally watching the same news feed. She has a box of bullets out and is reloading her gun from the days shootings. "Oh my god..." She almost well up into tears. A text comes in from Toni asking if Jen knows whats up. She doesn't. The news hasn't said it but Toni has heard that one of them is Billy. Wally comes walking out of the shower glistening with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You know I don't like showering alone."

"Quiet." She orders.

"What?" He strolls over to the couch. "Oh, shit...Did they say who it is?" Jen simply waves her head back and forth. She grabs her phone to text Rachael.

'U see the news?' Rachael thinks for a second. She needs to play it cool. Just be dumb, if she says anything to anybody about going home with Billy than they'll know it's her. Or maybe not? Maybe she can craft some bullshit about him dropping her off. No, fuck that, just play dumb.

'I'm watching now.'

The newscaster continues. "Authorities believed that the first victim who was found near a lake was the result of an animal attack but now they believe that it may be connected. Their was torched car with two of the bodies. Their may be more police say, but so far they have not found anything nor have they said anything about a possible attacker. It may even be multiple attackers we simple do not know at this time." He doorbell rings. Her heart sinks. She gets up and sticks the plate into the fridge and washes her hands off in the sink. She looks out the window and can see a woman standing there. Thank god it's not the cops. She opens the door.

"Hello?" She asks. The woman smiles pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm Amanda. You must be Rachael. Assuming this is the right house. Is Mr. Roth here?"

"No."

"Well this is the address listed at work."

"He lives here. He's just not here right now. He does that sometimes." The woman is about to turn and leave when she spots some blood spots on the bottom of Rachael's shirt.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Um, yeah. Fine." Rachael's nerves are on fire. The woman can hear it in her voice. Feeling protective, because of those rumors about this girls father, she shoves her way into the house.

"Sweetie if anything is going on I promise I can help-" She stops when she spots blood puddling out from the fridge door. "Oh that is just gross, here let me clean it." She opens the door of the fridge to see her co-wokers face decaying on the shelf along with other body parts and meat all over the place. She screams. She turns to Rachael and is immediately silenced by the tendril coming from her palm. It wraps around the womans neck and shoves into her throat squeezing tightly and strangling her. She stares down at her latest lifeless corpse and has to decide how to handle her. She sets the womans purse on the table and locks the deadbolt on the front door. Good thing she closed it when this idiot came inside so nobody heard the scream. She hopes. Using her back tentacles she carries the womans body into the garage and stuffs her into the chest freezer next to her dads froze fish. She has to twist and contort the body to make it fit but she gets it. Finding her dads key she locks the door to keep it sealed shut. She goes back into the living room and sits on the couch rocking back and forth. The muted TV shows images of her carnage from the night before. She's being too careless. If she's going to keep feeding she'll need to be far more careful. It might be too late now. Her imagination rages with the possibilities. Being gunned down like a monster. Or maybe she goes complete bitch mode and slaughters all the police coming after her. She's going to have to at some point right? Eventually this will all catch up with her and she's going to have to kill a lot more people than she planned on just to escape. She dread the idea of that because she's still part human. Sure she enjoys herself a little too much when the cravings take over but she doesn't want to kill people that don't deserve it. That slut kitten and her scumbag boy friend deserved it. Along with that dumb fuck billy. But that guy at the bus stop? He didn't do anything. He was just the first 'innocent' victim of hers. This woman from just now Is the second. She slowly starts facing that fact that she's become something different. A monster. A killing machine that is capable of tearing people apart. Her phone buzzes with a message from Jen.

'how did you get home last night?'


	5. Chapter 5

Rachael's heart is pound through her chest. She can feel some of her tentacles squirming under her skin from the anticipation. She stares at the message from Jen. _Shit…_ she thinks to herself. She needs to spins this in her favor.

'I walked home.' Sending the message doesn't ease any of the tension.

'I thought you rode with billy?' Jen replies

'He copped a feel on the driveway. So I told him to fuck off.'

'and he LET you? Hes a jerk!'

'He was drunk. I let him off easy.' Jen sits on the other end. Staring at the messages. Rachael is being defensive and Jen knows it. She chews her bottom lip before sending her next message. 'As long as your'e safe.' she types. A moment later Rachael types back.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Thx' Jen tosses her phone down for a moment and goes back to her gun. She every bullet she loads in sounds like a tick on a clock. Her brain has all the obvious facts in front of it. Rachael has something happen to her in that séance, then she's suddenly being defensive and dead bodies start to pile up. Too obvious of a connection for a dedicate horror film fan like herself. Wally's voice comes from the bedroom.

"Hey babe, care to join me?" She can hear the smirk on her face and rolls her eyes.

"You're a big boy, you can deal with it yourself." She loads in the last round of her magazine.

"You're being mean."

"I know." She shouts back, slides the mag into the handle, puts the safety on and flops backwards onto the couch. She starts scrunching her socks on the rug to get past her nervous energy. She needs to find a way to get some answers here. The front door opens and breaks her from her thoughts. She turns to see her dad walking through the door holding a pizza box and bag holding a couple 2 liter sodas. "Hi daddy." She announces.

"Hey sweetie." He replies but doesn't look at her. A dead give away that he's had a hard day. He sets the pizza on the table and pulls the bottles out of the bag. Wally comes around the corner pulling a shirt on over his damp hair.

"Hey Mr. Hex, how's it going." He steps into the kitchen.

"Good, good Wally. How's practice?" He grabs a couple plates from the cupboard and puts some ice in glasses.

"I've been busy breaking in the new guys. We need the ready to play Metropolis in our first game." He pulls a slice of meatlovers and bites off almost half of the slice. "Thanks for the food."

"You're always welcome here." Hex tops off the glasses and caps the bottle. He looks over to see Jen's gun on the coffee table. "I told you no to leave your gun lying around. It's dangerous."

"I'll put it away in a second I just finished cleaning it." She bites into her own slice of pizza. Hex pulls off his jacket and hangs it over the back of a chair. Jen spots some blood on the sleave. "We you working on the car in the parking lot?" She asks. Always right to the point.

"How'd you know that?" He sips from his soda.

"They've been talking about it on the news. What happened?" She stares at him with eyes he's never found it easy to lie too.

He dodges. "You know I'm not allowed to discuss cases with you. Was that the party you two were at last night?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to discuss cases with me." She bits into her pizza and Wally starts in on his second slice.

"Alright. You answer my questions and I answer yours. Deal."

"So what happened?" She starts on the crust.

"Well, I don't know yet. We found a kid from your school in his car in the parking lot. Looks like an animal attacked him. But, no damage to the car. Other than that it's still a mystery. We know he was at that party last night. So do you know who was there? I need to start asking questions."

Wally starts off. "Well, we saw Garfield and a few guy from my team were there. Oh yeah and your friend Rachael."

"Anything she might know?" Hex asks Jen.

"No. She got really trashed and I called her an Uber." She's not going to turn in her friend. Not yet. Not until she has something she can prove.

"Speaking of Garfield, where is your brother?" He sips from his soda.

"He's with Victor like always."

Back at her house Rachael is pacing with her hands in her hair driving herself crazy. "She knows. There's no way she doesn't know. But how when did this?" She pauses and the memory comes roaring back into her mind. The day of the séance. The vision of a dark world and red stars. Flashes of blood and torn flesh, rage and delightful violence.

"Fuck!" She shouts to herself. Her fists clench tightly and the tentacles squirm under her flesh. She catches her rage and inhales a deep breath and starts hearing the other side of her conscience. The devil on the other should. _So? It's not like anybody can do anything. Besides they all deserved it anyway._ She looks over to the hallway mirror and sees her reflection staring back at her. Smirking like a demon.

"Says you. You're the fucking crazy one here." She says stomping up to the mirror.

Her reflection simply raises a brow. "Bitch please. You're the one talking to yourself. And besides you know I'm right. Everyone who died deserved it. The fucking jock asshole Billy. That slut kitten and her fuck toy. Don't even pretend like you didn't plan all of it."

"You did this. Not me."

"Who do you think you're talking to. I am you. YOU killed and ate those people, YOU enjoyed every second of it. The best part is that we don't even need to worry about our asshole father." Rachael has no response. "Face it. This is the best thing that's ever happened to us." She raises her hand up and the flesh swells and twists and the black tendrils slide out from her palm. She stares at it and doesn't know how she should process this. Maybe her reflection is right, but…

"We're going to get caught. Jen is onto me. She'll ruin all of this."

"So then let's go out with a bang." Rachael raises a brow to her reflection.

"What are you talking about?"

"The sadie hawkins dance. Think about it, it'll be a fucking buffet in there. And nobody can stop us. We'll strut right in there and shred every single one of those assholes." The reflection licks her lips.

"I don't know if I can."

"Quit acting like a stupid human. You're more than that now. Much more. Everyone else is just food."

Jen sets her gun back in it's case. She takes it too her room right when an idea hits her like lightening. If she can just get into Rachael's house she might be able to find some proof that she's right. As much as it pains her to admit it. She buries her gun case in her sock drawer and grabs her cell phone and calls Toni.

"Hey has Rachael been acting, like, weird to you?" She sits on her bed listening to Toni's response and slides her jeans off,tossing them into the laundry basket.

"No she has for real. I think it's got something to do with the séance the other day...yeah...no it was weird…well I thought she was fine but some stuff just doesn't add up...well look what I want to do it is, like, if maybe you could distract her, I'll sneak into her house and try to find something that might...no trust me I'm good at this...look I'm going to find a way in there anyway. Maybe you can get some answers from her on your own."

"You ready for me babe?" Wally's voice comes around the corner.

"I'm on the phone, give me a minute." She rolls her eyes and goes back to Toni. "So are you in or what?...Great, you are a life saver. I just want to figure this out you know? Like if it's serious maybe we can help her out...Yeah for sure I will...Awesome. Okay, look I have to deal with Wally and his 'guy needs' right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow cool? Awesome." She hangs up the phone and leaves it on her dresser next to her choker with the diamond heart on it. "Alright babe."

Wally spins around the corner in nothing but jeans he's yanked down as suggestively as he can. His excitement drops when he sees Jen only took her pants off.

"That's all you're going to do?"

"You need to strike while the iron is hot." She smirks. He walks over and picks her up. She straddles his hips.

"Oh don't worry, we're making a fucking tank tonight."

"A tank really? You are so stupid."

"And?" They lean into each other and kiss then throw themselves on the bed.


End file.
